The research component will focus on the examination of the relationship between sociodemographic, medical and behavioral risk factors, the process of prenatal care and maternal and infant health outcomes for disadvantaged women. A more thorough understanding of the relationships between these factors is crucial to the planning of any interventions directed towards improving health outcomes. In addition, this research program will examine markers of maternal health status beyond the traditional indicator of mortality. By focusing on more common, intermediate outcomes of adverse health status, we believe that we will provide valuable information about health conditions that cause significant disability among pregnant women, and are more amenable to intervention. this focus on maternal health status is consistent with the NIH's women's health initiative. For the training component of the Award, Dr. Haas will develop "content" expertise in the area of prenatal care and maternal health assessment, and methodologic expertise in risk stratification and the assessment of confounding.